The Manic Empire
The Manic Empire is a large Empire lead by the Great Manican Council. The Manic Union, the land formally considered 'Manic' (not conquered land), are the regions of Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and the Isle of Man. The capital of the Manic Empire is Douglas City, a huge city located on the tiny Isle of Man, where the Kings of Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland meet to make decisions. The Manic Empire is officially an Imperial Ogligarchy. Founding (1514) The first trace of a Manic Empire can be found in 1514, after a series of wars the Scottish fought against the English after their successful battle of Flodden, resulting in the Scottish seizing Northern Ireland and Wales. This was initially called the Scottish Empire, and after initial failures to take England, riots started in Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland. Eventually, the Scottish Civil War occured, and eventually the King of Scotland was disposed. The revolutionaries decided to create a unique ogligarchial government, where a King from Wales, a King from Scotland, and a King from Northern Ireland would come together at the capital. These Kings were known as the Big Three. It was decided a great castle would be built on an island in the middle of the three sub-kingdoms, known as Mann. The city of Douglas soon became a major stronghold, and the Manic Union was born. Initial Expansions (1644-1815) The Manic Union was mostly inactive for about a century, becoming very isolationist and ignoring European affairs. However, soon, the Manic Union regained an interest in assimilating England into Manic rule, and it gained this opportunity during the English Civil War. In 1644, when the forces of England grew weak with civil war, the Manicans invaded. The Manic-English War lasted for only eight months, six of those months being a constant siege of London. Eventually, the English surrendered, and soon the rest of Ireland was assimilated into the Manic Union. The Union became an Empire. Cornwall gained special status as being independent from England, but did not get the right to representation in the Council. The Manic Empire inherited all English colonies, and the Thirteen Colonies were soon established. In 1776, when tensions in the colonies rose and the colonists declared independence, the Manic Empire crushed the rebellion, and declared that the colony could gain independence, as long as it paid the Empire tribute until 1850. The colonies agreed, and the United States of America was established. The Manic Empire did not reliquish any of its other holdings after this, and soon sought more land, especially in Europe. In 1784, the Manic Empire invaded Galicia, spawning the Manic-Spanish War , which lasted until 1789. The Manic Empire won, and Galicia, renamed Gales, became a part of the Empire. The Second Manic-Spanish War, in 1792, the Spanish attempt at re-taking Gales, resulting in the Manic Empire annexing the remaining northern coastline of Spain, all of it becoming the Manic region of Argon. The Third and Fourth Manic-Spanish Wars resulted in the complete destruction of Spain as a power, with the annexation of the now Manic regions of Greater Gratsburg (Gibraltar), Vale (Valenica), Catalone (Catalonia), and Castle (Castille). In 1814, after Napoleon's failed campaign in Russia, the Manic Empire's plan to invade France went into effect. The Manic Empire launched a swift invasion, surprsing the international community greatly. Napoleon's armies were trapped in Germany, with France being under Manic control after their swift assault. Napoleon surrendered to the Manics. Napoleon was executed, and a new indepedent French Republic was created, however the Manic Empire annexed much of France, creating the regions of Little Britain (Brittany), The Greater Normandy, Perken (Picardia), and the Greater Betlands (Netherlands, Belguim, and Luxembourg), Gehbungy (Aquitaine, named Gehbungy in honor of King Gehbungy III of Wales), and Pere (Pyrenne), taking all of the French coastline except the central-west, and annexing the modern Benelux region, and part of the German coastline. Conquest of Asia and Africa and Further Expansion(1823-1900) In 1823, the Manic East India Company, the successor to the British East India Company, was reformed into a militaristic and imperialist splinter of the Manic Empire known as the Manican East Asian Colonial Region. The Manicans occupied several of their allied Indian nations and ex-trading partners, and soon India was entirely under Manic control. An invasion of Myanmar soon commenced, and the warlords of Indochina were also subdued. An attempt at invading Siam resulted in disaster, and Siam never lost its independence. Invasions of the Malaysian states and Indonesia then commenced, however, the unified Empire of Japan invaded the Phillipines (which had thrown off Spanish rule during the Third Manic-Spanish War), annexing the territory and establishing the Japanese-Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere. The Manic colonization of the Australian continent was soon followed by Japanese and American colonizations of the land, resulting in Japanese, American, and Manic Australian states, with deep cultural and social divides. In 1851, the Manic Empire inherited all of colonial Africa, save for colonies recently seized by Prussia and Portugese colonies, by sending the threat of destruction to the Kingdom of Spain and the Republic of France. However, much of Africa remained either independent or under Ottoman rule. The Manic Empire established diplomatic relations with the most powerful of the African states, Abyssinia, in 1852. The two then fought several wars against much of the independent regions of central-south Africa, splitting much of the land amongst each other. Abysinnia and the Manic Empire became close allies. In 1897, the Swedes and the Manics made an agreement to split independent Norway, much to the dismay of the international. In 1898, the Manic Empire also invaded Denmark. Norweigen resistance ended in 1900, and Danish resistance had ended only two months after the first Manic invasion. The Manic Empire inherited Iceland and Greenland. Recent History (1900-1911) In 1900, the Manic Empire declared war on the Austro-Hungarian Empire, in order to seize Bohemia and Moravia and Austria, starting the Bohemian War. However, the Prussians intervened, and after three years of bloody war, the Manic Empire ended the invasion. In 1907, an expedition into Libya that escalated into an invasion force was captured and massacred by the Ottomans. In 1911, the Russian Empire and the Manic Empire, having failed many attempts at conquering Europe alone, created the Manic-Russo Pact in attempt to split Europe, the Middle East, and Asia amongst themselves, and the two powers are now close to war with the world.